


Ours

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie/Finnick - Freeform, Annie/Johanna (previous), F/F, Johanna/Madge (previous), Katniss/Madge (previous), Katniss/Peeta (previous)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU</p><p>Katniss and Peeta shared an apartment, but they just broke up. Katniss wants to move out, but can't find a roommate. Until a short little ball of rage moves in next door...</p><p> </p><p>((Rating subject to change))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elevator Buttons

"Y'know, you don't have to move out. I mean, you can if you want to, but you're still welcome here."

Katniss and Peeta's apartment was spotless. Or it would have been if it weren't for the increasing piles of cardboard boxes surrounding the couch. Peeta lounged on the couch, watching Katniss separate her books from his on the bookshelf.

Katniss sighed as she stacked a pile of books into a box. "Peeta, I don't feel comfortable living with you if we're broken up. It just feels weird."

Peeta picked up a book from the box, scanning the cover. "Yeah, but where will you go? Your job at the bookstore doesn't exactly pay a lot for your own apartment. Besides, you'll be lonely."

"Just because I'll be alone doesn't mean I'll be lonely. And I have...almost enough for first month's rent." She snatched the book out of her ex's hand and put it back in the box, closing it and flopping down on the couch next to him. "I'm sorry."

Peeta waved her apology aside. "The break-up was mutual. You don't have to be sorry. You don't owe me anything." Katniss glanced up at him, staring intently. "Except maybe friendship." Peeta added.

Katniss laughed, "Of course. Who else is gonna bake me cheese buns?"

"I knew it. You were just using me for my baking skills!" Peeta gasped, feigning offense.

"Damn, you found me out, Bread Boy!" Katniss said, standing up and stretching. "So, I don't feel like packing. Wanna go to the park? I need fresh air."

"Sure. I have to use the bathroom real quick though. Go on ahead; I'll meet you downstairs." Peeta answered, jumping off the couch and rushing toward the small bathroom off their bedroom. _His bedroom now, I guess,_ Katniss thought as she pressed the button for the creaky elevator impatiently. She kept absentmindedly jamming the button, thinking about where she was going to live now. Peeta kept saying she could stay, and it would be easiest, but Katniss didn't like to linger on old relationships. She moved on. _But where will I go? I guess I’ll stay with Peeta a little while longer..._

The dark haired woman didn't even notice she had company until there was a not-so-subtle cough behind her. She turned on her heel, expecting Peeta, but had to look down slightly because the cough had come from a short, angry looking woman. "The elevator door is open. It has been for, like, five minutes. What are you; brainless?"

The shorter woman shouldered past Katniss into the elevator and Katniss scowled. "Well, excuse the hell out of me--"

"You're excused," she interrupted, smirking and leaning against the cold surface of the elevator as Katniss stepped in beside her, avoiding eye contact. "So, brainless, you lived here a while?"

"One, my name is not 'brainless'. Two, who wants to know?" Katniss huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the woman. Her hair was dark brown, with a few red streaks throughout. It was spiky and short, but not so short that she couldn't ruffle it as she answered. "Two, my name is Johanna, Brainless. I just moved in.  One, what is your name then?" Her lip made it’s way into another smirk, drawing Katniss’ eyes to her lips.

"Katniss," she snapped.

"Well, Katpiss, where do you live?"

"This building" Katniss replied, voice thick with sarcasm.

"No shit, Sherlock. Which apartment?" Johanna messed with the buttons on her flannel plaid shirt, glancing up when she noticed Katniss was watching her. "Well?"

"12A. Why are you so curious?"

"Because I wanted to know if we were neighbors. We are." Johanna smirked. Katniss wondered if she did anything besides that and ruffle her hair.

The elevator dinged and opened, and Johanna pushed herself off the wall and strutted out and chimed, "Let's do it again sometime, Brainless!"

 _No_ , thought Katniss. _Let's not and say we did. Or better yet, let's say we didn't._

Katniss pulled out her phone and was about to text Peeta when someone put their hands over her eyes. Her reaction was instant. She elbowed whoever it was hard in the stomach, sending them doubled over. "Shit, Katniss! It's me."

Katniss whipped around and growled. "Finnick! How many times are you going to do that before you get it through that thick head of yours--"

"Nice to see you too," he grinned, almost unfazed. "So, I hear you have a new neighbor."

"If I don't move out. And she might just drive me to. How did you know?"

He ran his hands through his blonde hair and nodded towards to door. There stood two short women laughing with each other. One with long, wavy auburn hair in a sea green sundress. The other was Johanna, who Katniss noticed was slightly shorter and still tousling her choppy hair. "How does Annie know her?"

Finnick laughed. "They're old friends, and believe it or not, exes."

"Really?" Katniss said, genuinely shocked. Annie was always open minded, but her and Finnick had been together so long that Katniss couldn't see her with anyone else.

"Yeah, really," he chuckled. "Hard to believe that Jo is a lesbian, huh?" Katniss could sense his sarcasm and laughed a little. Johanna was possibly the most stereotypical lesbian she'd ever seen. From the plaid flannel to the boyish haircut. Her phone buzzed and she glanced at it.

Hey, I've got an emergency cake I have to bake. Forgotten bday. Paying extra. Meet me later. -Peeta

Katniss groaned and Annie, just walking up to them, Johanna lingering behind, asked, "What's up, buttercup?"

Katniss glanced at the boxes in the shorter woman's arms and guessed they were moving boxes."Peeta and I were going to the park, but he has a baking emergency."

"Well, is he baking at home or the bakery?" Annie tilted her head as she asked. Katniss noticed Johanna and Finnick whispering something, just quiet enough so Katniss couldn't hear.

"Home, I think. I'll probably go back up. We needed to talk anyway."

"About moving?"

"Yeah. Well, we're going to the bar later. You guys wanna meet up there? Usual time?"

Finnick nodded and Annie replied, "Sure!" She turned to Johanna and asked her, "You need help with those?"

Johanna's brown eyes shifted to Katniss slightly and then back to Annie. "Well, if Katpiss is going up too, she can help..."

Katniss snorted. This was definitely a demand, not a question. However, Katniss managed a weak smile.

"Sure."

* * *

Johanna wasn't as talkative on this elevator ride on account of the family that got on after them. The mother kept giving Johanna looks and Johanna just stuck her tongue out at her.

The family finally got of the elevator with one last lingering glare from the mother. Katniss finally broke the silence. "The hell was that about?"

Johanna waved it off with her hand, balancing the box she was holding on her knee. “I get it a lot.”

Katniss raised her eyebrow, still not understanding. Johanna sighed. “You really are brainless. If you haven’t noticed, I’m, like, as stereotypically lesbian as possible. They probably thought we were girlfriends.”

Katniss scoffed. “As if I would ever date you.”

“I noticed you didn’t get offended that I suggested that you could possibly be attracted to girls. Okay, you’re cool. You’ve passed my test.” Johanna actually smiled, not smirked.

“Test?”

“The ‘are you a closed minded, homophobic punk ass bitch or nah’ test. It’s very important to me.” The elevator finally dinged open to their floor and Katniss followed Johanna out. She noticed that for someone with such a small build, Johanna was strong. She was carrying a bunch of boxes, which were almost too heavy for Finnick to carry from her car to the door. While Johanna was getting out her key, she dropped the boxes and they fell with a heavy thud. “What do you have in there? Rocks?”

“Hmm?” Johanna fumbled and dropped the key. “Oh shit. Oh, just a bunch of...stuff.”

Stuff. “Very specific. Are you planning on blowing up the building?”

“Nah. I don’t blow things….up.” Johanna winked at Katniss as she pushed the door open with her hip. It took Katniss a minute, but when she did get it, she felt a blush creep up her face. Katniss followed her inside and looked around. There wasn’t much to look at; the apartment was tiny and empty. Two windows across from the door let in some sunlight, and there was a doorway off to the side that Katniss suspected led to the bedroom. “You can put those down now, Brainless.”

“Huh? Oh. Okay.” Katniss walked over to the attached kitchen and placed the few boxes she had on the counter. She leaned against the counter and watched Johanna start opening boxes. She kept opening and closing them and Katniss furrowed her eyebrows. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for something….” Johanna mumbled, her head inside a box. Katniss walked around the boxes littered across the floor and peeked into the bedroom. Johanna had already brought her bed up, but Katniss supposed she was looking for her sheets until Johanna shouted “Ah! Here you are!”

She turned and looked at the small woman sitting on the floor, cross-legged and leaning over what seemed to be a speaker. She pulled out her phone and started scrolling, and Katniss took that as her cue that she could leave. “Well...Uh, I guess you don’t need my help anymore. So, I’ll just...bye.”

She glanced at Johanna before she closed the door, and she was pretty sure that she didn’t even notice that she left. Katniss shut the door behind her and sighed.

The dark haired woman walked about five feet before she was at her own apartment. She took out her key and was about to open the door when Peeta rushed out and almost bumped into her. “Woah! Katniss! Hey, I was just about to come find you. Come here a sec.” Peeta strolled into the kitchen, which was currently bathed in flour and sugar. “Sorry, I know. I’m cleaning. So, about you moving out…”

Katniss dropped herself into the stool on the kitchen island and leaned her elbows on the counter. “What about it?”

“I was thinking-”

“That’s dangerous.” Katniss smirked.

“Very funny.” Peeta rolled his eyes as he wiped the counter. “Anyway, I was thinking. If you really aren’t comfortable staying here, we can find you another roommate. The rent would be a lot more manageable, plus, I don’t want you to get lonely.”

“What is your obsession with me and being lonely? Maybe I like being alone!” Katniss didn’t notice she was screaming until she stopped talking and noticed the loud muffled noises. “What the hell is that?”

“Sounds like music.”

“Must be our new neighbor,” Katniss yelled. “Finnick and Annie introduced me. She’s a piece of work.”

Peeta laughed. “Hey, I think I found your new roommate!”

Katniss simply rolled her eyes and got up, stomping over to the wall and banged on it. “Turn that down!”

In no time at all, the music stopped. Peeta grinned. “Well, she seems pretty agreeable to me.” The pounding music was soon replaced by someone pounding on their door. Peeta glanced at Katniss before he opened it, revealing a small, scowling figure. “Well, hello. You must be Johanna. Come to borrow a cup of sugar?”

Peeta towered above her, but she looked him right in the eye and sneered. “Can you tell your little girlfriend to stop banging on the wall? I’m trying to listen to my music while I unpack. Thanks.” She left as soon as she had arrived, and Peeta just looked at Katniss and raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah. If she’s my only option as a roommate, I’ll stay here for a while.”

 

 


	2. Nicknames

The next couple of weeks, Katniss remained living with Peeta. He tried his best to get her to put up a flier in the lobby of their apartment asking if anyone needed a roommate, but no one ever replied.

Katniss was fine with it, even if it was sort of weird living with your ex. She didn’t enjoy meeting new people, and most of the people she did meet annoyed her. Besides, Peeta and she had a routine together; well, currently minus the kisses, cuddling, etc. And they took turns sleeping on the couch.

Peeta finally gave up when he came down and found the poster covered with an advertisement for some band playing at the local bar.

“You could go ask who put the poster up and ask them to move it.” Katniss was flipping through a magazine on the couch while Peeta paced the living room. “Or, you could just tear it down. Show no mercy.” It would have been peaceful if it weren’t for the constant piercing punk rock music from next door. Peeta had to shout over the tunes, which were particularly ear-piercing today. “I tried already! And I don’t want to tear it down. Goddamn, does punk head ever stop?"

Katniss laughed and shrugged. "Apparently not. She's probably not even awake." Annie and Finnick had forced Katniss and Peeta to hang out with them. And nowadays, if you hung out with Annie and Finnick, you hung out with Johanna, who was always knocked out on the small couch of her apartment when Annie went to get her.

Annie and Johanna obviously liked each other, considering they date at some point, they had to. They seemed like complete opposites; Annie with her perfect hair and sundresses, Johanna with her choppy do and plaid shirts, but they had the same sense of humour, most of which included Johanna making people uncomfortable (her favorite pass time). Finnick claimed they had the same girly laugh, but the only laugh Katniss ever heard from Johanna was a loud maniacal one, which was actually pretty terrifying, even coming from the short woman (maybe that made it even more terrifying). Annie was also the only one who was allowed to call Johanna “Anna”. Or any nickname for that matter. Katniss figured this was a result of them dating, because Johanna sometimes slipped and called Annie “Bunny”, which often received a raised eyebrow from Finnick.

Finnick and Johanna might as well have been brother and sister. When Johanna wasn't asleep in her apartment, she was playing video games at Finnick's, which was even louder than her music. Peeta, Annie, and Katniss had tried to have a peaceful lunch during one of their huge Grand Theft Auto heists and ended up having to tear Johanna away from killing Finnick.

The only break Katniss seemed to get from Johanna was going to her job at the local bookstore, The Hob. She worked inventory, which basically meant she got to read a ton of books before putting them on the shelves. She also got to go to the coffee shop that was inside and read during her break, so it was a an enjoyable job, at least. One day, however, during Kaniss' break, she found something that could turn her job to hell.

"Katpiss! Come here often?" Katniss had to refrain from cringing when she heard the familiar teasing voice of Johanna. But she resisted.

"Yeah, I kind of work here. You should know that." Katniss rolled her eyes, throwing her bag on a table before leaning on the counter.

"I'm sure I would if I cared about your life. What d'ya want?"

"Hot chocolate. Heavy on the whipped cream." Katniss sighed, glancing outside at the dark clouds filling the shopping center. She turned her attention back to Johanna, who was humming quietly while she worked. "What's the song you're humming?" Katniss questioned, trying to make some sort of conversation.

Johanna placed a lid on the cup and slid it across the counter to Katniss. "Just a song."

"Very specific," Katniss mumbled, passing Johanna a tip. She failed to notice the smile that lit up Johanna's face when she turned away from her, placing herself at a table and opening a book. She furrowed her brows at the pages for a second before giving up. She reached into her bag and fumbled for a second before finding a pair of thick rimmed glasses and sliding them onto her face. She looked up when she heard snickering. "What? You think it's funny that I'm blind as a bat?"

Johanna had placed herself across from Katniss and was sipping from a cup. Katniss' cup. Katniss cringed and plucked the cup from Johanna's hand, earning a pout. "I don't think it's funny. I mean, you just look different with glasses." Johanna finally answered her question, playing with the end of her sleeve.

Katniss huffed, "Thanks."

"No," Johanna corrected. "It's a good different. I mean...fuck." Katniss found herself smiling at what seemed to be Johanna's attempt at flirting. _I guess the only way she knows how to flirt is to make a sex joke..._ Katniss thought.

Johanna stuttered out a rushed, "Ithinktheylookreallycuteonyou." She ran her hands through her hair and bit her bottom lip, avoiding eye contact with Katniss. A blush rose on Katniss' face. "Thanks, Jo."

"Don't call me--" Johanna stopped herself. She shook her head. "Whatever. Finnick told me you and Peeta Bread are actually broken up. Why? Unless that's too personal."

Katniss shrugged. "It's no big deal. We found out we preferred each other's company as friends. Also, Peeta found this guy..."

"Baker Boy's bi?" Johanna laughed. "Say that five times fast!"

"Doesn't matter to Peeta." Katniss smiled a little. Peeta loved everyone and everything. Or, made an effort to; a trait Katniss would never emulate.

"So...Pan?" Johanna said after thinking a second. "Peeta's pan. Peeta Pan." She giggled. Johanna actually giggled. And all Katniss could think of was how adorable it was. "Yeah. His boyfriend, Gale, is really cool. Very not stereotypical gay, though. He's like, a hunter. He goes on hunting trips like every weekend." Johanna nodded approvingly.

"So, what about you, Four-Eyes?" Katniss rolled her (two) eyes. "Which team do you bang after the game?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to hit on me, Johanna."

"That's not the answer to my question."

Katniss sipped her (now cold) hot chocolate and shrugged. "I mean. I've had exactly one girlfriend and one boyfriend, so..."

Johanna jumped forward suddenly, causing Katniss to choke on her drink. "Wait wait wait. You're telling me you've had a girlfriend? Details, Brainless!"

"Am I Brainless, Four-Eyes, or Katpiss?"

"Yes. Now tell me!" Johanna's dark brown eyes were bright and eagerly waiting for an answer.

"I thought you didn't care about my life?"

"Compulsive liar."

"Her name was Madge. She moved away when we were 17. Long distance didn't work and she met some other girl. Haven't heard from her since she said she was having 'the best summer of her life'. That's around when I met Peeta."

Johanna furrowed her eyebrows. "Madge? Undersee?" "Yeah...how did you-" Realization struck Katniss. "Oh my god. You?"

"It was more of a summer fling. But yeah. I definitely tapped that." Johanna laughed, this time her loud, echoing laugh. "Small world. Hey, didn't your break end? Like, ten minutes ago?" Johanna glanced at the clock above the door that separated the coffee shop from the bookstore.

Katniss practically spit out the last of her drink. "Shit! Shit shit shit! Effie's gonna kill me!" She shoved everything into her bag, dropping something but not really caring, and rushed off with a quick, "Bye, Jo!"

Johanna sat there stunned. Jo.

Madge called her Jo.

Johanna leaned down to pick up what Katniss had dropped. Her glasses. She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I was debating where I wanted this to go next and how fast so yeah. Next chapter will be posted sooner than this one hopefully.


	3. Broken Hearted Love Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get a chapter up to celebrate Jena Malone's album 'I'm Okay' coming out today! So go buy it.

Katniss slammed the door of the apartment shut and threw herself down on the couch, half sighing, half groaning loudly. "That's a noise."

Katniss jumped at the voice and turned abruptly. There sitting on the kitchen counter, eating ice cream right out of the container, was Johanna. "How did you get in my apartment?"

"Actually, Brainless, this is my apartment. I assumed you came to visit," Johanna mumbled past a mouthful of ice cream. Katniss thought that the sofa seemed smaller than her and Peeta's. She replied, embarrassed, "Sorry. Effie really got mad at me, even though I've never missed my shift before! Ever! Said she expects better from me. I guess it upset me so much I opened the wrong door. Why is your door unlocked anyway?"

Johanna shrugged, "I always forget my key, so I just leave it open. If a thief came in here, they wouldn't be able to find anything anyway."

Johanna was right; the apartment was ridden with clothes and food wrappers. Katniss reached under her and grabbed something, quickly throwing it across the room when she discovered it was a pair of lace panties. _She doesn't seem like the lace type._ Katniss thought, immediately pushing the thought of Johanna in lace out of her mind. Although, the Johanna who had moved over to her wasn't a lot better. She was only wearing a pair of loose boxers, which hung lopsided off of her bony hips. Katniss' eyes trailed up Johanna's toned stomach and perky breasts before meeting dark eyes. Katniss blushed even harder when the shorter woman smirked. "See something you like?"

Johanna pushed Katniss's legs aside and jumped onto the couch next to her. "I'm sorry you had a rough day. It's sort of my fault. Can I make it up to you?"

Katniss strained to keep eye contact with Johanna, whose body seemed to be radiating heat in the cold apartment. "It's fine. I'm fine."

"No you're not. I'm going to make it up to you." Johanna shifted so her body was facing Katniss, who was now sitting up, turned away from Johanna. ." “I’m going to take you out tonight.”

Katniss looked at Johanna, wide eyed. “You’re...I...What?:

“Out. There’s a really cool band playing at The Seam tonight. I wanted to take you. Finnick and Annie are coming too.” Johanna’s brown eyes were lit up with excitement.

Katniss thought for a moment. A date with Johanna Mason. ‘I’ll probably end up another summer fling.’ Which, the more Katniss thought about it, didn’t sounds so bad. She wasn’t really looking for a relationship anyway. And going to The Seam meant getting free drinks from Haymitch, the bartender who Katniss and everyone had known for a while. “Okay. Can I invite Peeta and Gale too? They’ll be livid if they found out we went to get drunk without them.”

Johanna laughed, “The more the merrier. And…” She paused for a second, chewing on her lip. “I am allowed to call this a date, right?”

“Yeah,” Katniss smiled. “It’s a date.”

* * *

 

“This is the worst fucking date ever.”

“Oh, come on, Kat. Johanna will be here soon, I promise,” Annie consoled her, taking another swig of beer.

Katniss scoffed. “Yeah, okay.”

“You’re so cynical,” Gale muttered, his arm wrapped protectively around Peeta, a beer in his other hand. “She probably got caught up in something.”

“The band’s about to start playing. Come on, Katniss,” Finnick grabbed her by the arm and dragged her across the bar to the crowd gathering around a small stage. Not many people came to The Seam, but tonight was more crowded than usual. Annie trailed behind Katniss, obviously starting to get a little tipsy. “I really don’t want to listen to-”

“Is this thing on-” An ear-piercing noise rang out, resulting in everyone covering their ears and cringing. “Fuck! I guess that’s a yes.”

Katniss glanced at Finnick, who was grinning broadly, then back to the stage. Johanna was standing there, shortening the microphone stand. “You knew didn’t you?”

Finnick and Annie exchanged looks and grinned. “Knew what, Katniss? We don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"Anyway," Johanna composed herself. "This is Broken Hearted Love Song." Katniss made eye contact with Johanna as she started singing, and took note of the grin that spread across the woman’s face.

Her singing was... _airy, bright, strangely cheerful despite the lyrics... meandering along the melodies and saying everything you'd want to... and yet it sounds like she's just whispering it into your ear for only you. The release of notes, breathy and sweet. She says 'I love you' like it's the first time she's ever said it. And again, just for you. Whispered in your ear. Like she'd never let you go. And she never will._

Katniss was a bit lovestruck. Maybe it was the alcohol coursing through her, but her face was flushed as Johanna tried to maintain eye contact the whole time. And she did.

After she finished, Johanna hopped off of the stage and stumbled into Katniss. “Shit! Sorry, Brainless.”

Katniss chuckled and wrapped an arm around Johanna’s shoulder. “S’ok. And I guess I forgive you for making me think you bailed on our date, too.”

Johanna slipped something into Katniss’ hand and sighed. “Yeah, I didn’t want to spoil the surprise though. I’m going to make it up to you.”

Katniss looked at her hand and grinned. “Oh really? And how is that?”

“Well, it wasn’t by returning your glasses, Four-Eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part about Johanna's singing in italics it actually directly from a headcanon at jonissheadcanons.


	4. Nobody Stays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter due to writer's block. And my lack of planning. Enjoy anyway!

Katniss woke up almost suffocating in a pillow. She turned her head so she had her cheek to the pillow and gasped for air. Her head was pounding and the light pouring into the room was way too bright for her right now. She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. Katniss attempted to roll over but found it impossible with a body on top of her. “What the fuck…”

She strained her neck and could make out a body sprawled on top of her, from which a faint snoring was coming from. Katniss tried to put the pieces together and decided that she must have gotten drunk and ended up in Johanna’s bed. And then she fell asleep and Johanna rolled on top of her. Made sense.

There was one thing Katniss didn’t understand, however, and that was how someone so small could be so heavy. The bed was getting hot with their bodies pressed so close together, and Katniss needed water to drown out her hangover. She shoved Johanna off of her back as much as she could, and crawled her way out of bed.

Katniss stretched and yawned, scanning the apartment which she wasn’t able to see in the darkness the night before. She had seen Johanna’s main room before, but it wasn’t much different from her bedroom. Other than the queen sized bed, that took up way over half of the room, the only thing in the room was various clothes scattered on the floor and a cardboard box in the corner. ‘Does this girl even have a dresser?’

She couldn’t find her own clothes in the bedroom, so she threw on a shirt and pair of boxers that she deemed clean. Katniss wandered into the main room and found her clothes in various locations in the room. Shirt by the door. Bra and pants around the sofa. Panties somehow hanging on a lamp. She gathered them up and threw them by the door. These clothes were fine. And they smelled nice. Sort of like pine trees.

Katniss ran her hands through her dark hair, combing the tangled ends, as she trudged into the kitchen and searched for a glass. She opened and closed cabinets and only found bag upon bag of junk food. Katniss finally found a glass, filled it with cold water, and drained it in second. She was about to get another drink for herself when she heard a loud thunk sound from the bedroom. “Johanna, you okay?”

No answer. Katniss placed her glass on the counter and hurried to the bedroom, coming in to find Johanna cocooned in the bedsheets and confused on the floor. “Morning, sunshine.”

Johanna looked up and furrowed her brows. “You’re still here?”

“Yeah. Do you want a glass of water?” Johanna nodded and followed Katniss into the kitchen. Katniss tried not to let her eyes linger on Johanna’s naked body and suggested that she put some clothes on so she wouldn’t get cold. Johanna agreed and threw on a pair of boxers and a crop top as Katniss filled a glass of water for her. “Headache?”

Johanna ungracefully climbed onto the counter and sat on it cross-legged. She took the glass and shook her head. “Not too bad. You drank a lot more than I did. I decided to go light last night. Speaking of last night…” Johanna raised her eyebrows and smirked over her glass. A blush rose to Katniss’ face and she feigned a cough.

“What about it?”

“Did you have fun? You sure seemed like it,” Johanna said with a grin.

“I did. You’re pretty good in bed, Mason,” Katniss answered finally.

“Not too bad yourself, Everdeen,” Johanna laughed. Her face turned serious for a second, but it quickly disappeared. Katniss, however didn’t fail to notice that sudden change in mood. “What’s wrong?”

Johanna tried to dismiss her with a wave of her hand, but Katniss persisted. “Johanna, something’s bugging you.”

Johanna shook her head. “No. It’s just...Nobody usually stays. I was kind of surprised when you walked in this morning.” “You were asleep on top of me. I could barely make it to the kitchen.”

“Sorry,” Johanna was the one who was blushing now. “I’m not usually so clingy.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. Just don’t try to suffocate me again,” Katniss smiled sincerely.

Johanna smiled back. The smile quickly shifted to a smirk. “So, are you comfy in my clothes, Brainless?”

Katniss looked down, having forgotten she was wearing Johanna’s clothes. “Why yes. You know, all your clothes smell like the forest. Like pine trees.”

Johanna raised an eyebrow, and Katniss laughed. “It’s okay. I like it.”


End file.
